


stepping forward, leaping forward

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, drabbles combined into fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Victory doesn’t come to those who just sit around."26 x 100 words of Akashi/Mayuzumi that starts right after the anime ends.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 45





	stepping forward, leaping forward

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AkaMayu day!
> 
> I was like, let's write like 20 drabbles spanning a possible relationship course between Akashi and Mayuzumi. In the end I kept the format of drabbles, switching POVs every 100 words, but they aren't really standalone drabbles anymore. Plus there are 26 now lol. Still I hope you guys enjoy reading it :)

Chihiro had put his Rakuzan jersey into the washing machine, watched it spin.

Just hours ago he had felt anger, frustration, then emptiness. A part of him was still on that court being humiliated. A part of him was still on that court being energized. A part of him would always be there, cycling through the match.

Although playing basketball this past year had actually been fun, the end was like getting food poisoning after a tasty meal. Looking at an orange striped ball made him feel queasy.

At least he didn’t have to play basketball with Akashi ever again.

*********

Seijuurou watched from the hallway as a certain grey-haired third-year student walked by. “Mayuzumi!” his heart sang. Mayuzumi waded through the crowd with ease, unaware of the crimson eyes that followed his every move.

_Why are you hesitating? Are you going to just watch him walk away? Victory doesn’t come to those who just sit around._

**I can’t charge in. I hurt him badly. Even if he might have forgiven me…**

_He’s hurting you._

**It’s not his fault. I have to be patient.**

_Fine. You’re an idiot._

Seijuurou’s lips parted, a sigh escaping, as Mayuzumi left his field of vision.

*********

Chihiro knew it was Valentine’s Day because of a giveaway he had entered, so when his phone pinged, that was what he was thinking about, not gossip from the Rakuzan basketball regulars group chat.

Reo: Sei-chan is refusing all chocolates today!  
Reo: He says there’s someone special so he cannot accept any.  
Reo: Apparently this is the first time he’s done this!  
Reo: I wonder who that special someone is!  
Reo: What if it’s me?!

Chihiro couldn’t care less who Akashi’s special person was, well until he found a small box in his shoe locker with Akashi’s name.

Well, shit.

*********

Seijuurou didn’t do grand gestures unless he was confident it meant victory. He may have returned to his “original” self, but it didn’t lessen the shame of “losing” publicly.

Last month he had gambled, quietly, and every day since he had looked at Mayuzumi’s wrists, hoping to see a glimpse of silver. Every time he didn’t, he sighed.

So when he found the small box, unopened, receipt still attached, in his shoe locker later that day, his chest felt tight. But there was also a message.

_Pay attention to what your recipient likes, idiot._

Seijuurou smiled. There was still hope.

*********

“Is this your basketball captain?”

Chihiro turned around and was surprised to see Akashi standing next to his mother, but then he remembered Akashi was also student council president so of course he would also be at graduation.

“Akashi Seijuurou. A pleasure to meet you.” Akashi’s smile made Chihiro’s insides churn. What was Akashi trying to do? Chihiro hadn’t talked to him since that “message” a week ago.

Chihiro’s mother smiled. “Thank you for taking care of my son.”

“It was an honor,” Akashi replied with a bow. “Can you excuse us for a moment?”

Wait, where were they going?

*********

“What the hell, Akashi?” Mayuzumi hissed, shaking his arm, but Seijuurou would not let go of Mayuzumi’s sleeve yet.

“Mayuzumi-san.” Seijuurou said quietly, waiting for Mayuzumi to look at him properly.

They stood under the tree in silence. A minute passed. “Fine, what is it?” Mayuzumi grumbled.

“May I have your second button?” Seijuurou asked quietly. He finally let go of Mayuzumi’s sleeve.

Mayuzumi coughed. “If I still have it.” His face looked a little flushed.

Seijuurou let Mayuzumi walk away, but he watched Mayuzumi’s interactions carefully.

The next day, Seijuurou smiled when he found a button in his shoebox.

*********

Chihiro knew he’d be caught if he showed up to a Rakuzan match, so he didn’t bother to escape. When Akashi reached him, Chihiro smiled. “Congrats on the Interhigh win.”

Congratulations given, Chihiro turned around to leave only for Akashi to grip onto his sleeve. “You came all the way out here and you are just going to leave?” Akashi asked. Was he pouting?

“Yes?”

Akashi didn’t let go; he tugged and brought Chihiro closer. “Let’s have dinner together.”

“But your team…”

“Reo will take care of it.”

Chihiro sighed as he was dragged away. He shouldn’t be surprised anymore…

*********

It had been a completely impromptu decision, but inviting Mayuzumi to this Korean restaurant was worth it. Seijuurou would apologize to Reo tomorrow.

Tonight he wouldn’t regret it, as he drank in Mayuzumi’s handsome face, how well his casual clothes fit. It made Seijuurou itch to touch Mayuzumi, to feel if Mayuzumi still had those strong arms and tight abs and…

“Is your food okay?”

Seijuurou shook his head. “Sorry. It’s good. Thank you for your recommendation.”

Mayuzumi frowned but didn’t press. Seijuurou relaxed. He hadn’t been caught, but he needed to reign himself in… save those thoughts for later…

*********

Chihiro was one of many who stayed for Rakuzan’s victory interview, but when Akashi spoke, looking right at him, it felt like everyone else around had melted away. Akashi somehow knew where Chihiro was standing, even though Chihiro hadn’t told him.

“I learned a lot from last year,” Akashi said in reply to a question on how Rakuzan reversed their result this time. “Importantly from the sacrifice of one person.”

Chihiro was still blushing when Akashi found him later. “Please don’t say such embarrassing things,” he said.

Akashi smiled. “It was all true.” Then, bringing Chihiro closer, added softly.

“Chihiro.”

*********

Seijuurou’s heart pounded rapidly as he waited for Chihiro’s response. For some reason he wanted to use that name now, back in that place where Chihiro saved him. Was it too early? Was it presumptuous? Ever since they had dinner Seijuurou and Chihiro exchanged messages regularly. It was just small talk but…

“I haven’t heard that one in a while,” Chihiro replied with a chuckle. “Kinda refreshing, actually.”

That took Seijuurou completely by surprise. “How?” he asked.

“Feels like we’re really friends now.” Chihiro slapped Seijuurou on the back.

“Yes…” Seijuurou wanted so much more, but friends was a start.

*********

Chihiro picked up a basketball for the first time in a year. Maybe last night’s victory was just what Chihiro needed to move on. Maybe he needed Akashi, specifically the Akashi who he met on the rooftop, to acknowledge him, to say that last year’s experience was worth it.

No, he wasn’t out here dribbling a basketball because hearing “Chihiro” from Akashi’s lips made him feel hot. No, he definitely wasn’t interested in a brat who had been delusional enough to gift him an expensive watch on Valentine’s Day.

No, he did not, could not have feelings for Akashi Seijuurou.

*********

Valentine’s Day, again.

Seijuurou believed this time he was doing it right. He had learned a few things about Chihiro since last year. Chihiro was simple, valuable, straightforward, romantic, and most importantly, deserved Seijuurou’s honest best.

Therefore this time there was no trickery and no hiding. The only surprise was telling Chihiro about their dinner date an hour before said dinner. When Chihiro accepted, Seijuurou knew it was time to confess his feelings.

“I like you, Chihiro. Will you go out with me?” Seijuurou took Chihiro’s hand.

Chihiro blushed. “I’m already out with you though.”

Then Seijuurou kissed Chihiro’s hand.

*********

Chihiro froze. Akashi was touching his hand with his lips. No, backtrack. Akashi just asked Chihiro out, to become boyfriends, and Chihiro’s response was to say there were already out. For dinner. How stupid could he be? How many novels and mangas had he read with confession scenes, and now when it finally happened to him he had to be so…

“Are you okay, Chihiro?” Akashi asked, looking up at Chihiro and no longer touching Chihiro’s hand. Chihiro’s hand dropped down limply.

Chihiro nodded, words stuck in his throat. He looked down at his food. “I…”

**I like you too.**

*********

“Chihiro?”

Seijuurou frowned. Maybe he had come on too strong after all. He braced himself for a rejection. Whether intentionally cruel or not (Seijuurou realized Chihiro was likely just oblivious), it would still break his heart.

“I…” Chihiro’s ears were as red as the rest of his face. “…yes.”

“Yes?” Yes to what? Yes he’s okay? Yes to going out with Seijuurou? Seijuurou’s heart was beating wildly. Chihiro wasn’t one to speak many words aloud even if he read or thought many. Should Seijuurou offer Chihiro a piece of paper then?

“Yes I will be your boyfriend.”

Akashi blinked. “Really?”

*********

There was an awkward silence and then Chihiro started laughing. It wasn’t even funny. It was just stupid, wrong. Not anything like the novels or the mangas or his imagination. It certainly didn’t match Akashi’s aura.

Akashi too began to laugh. They both laughed until Akashi’s hand, which slid across the table towards Chihiro, finally found Chihiro’s hand. The moment their hands touched, Chihiro’s heart skipped and his brain reset. Chihiro locked his fingers with Akashi’s.

“Yes. I like you too,” Chihiro said softly, his eyes barely peaking up at Akashi’s face.

He was treated to Akashi’s bright smile. “Good.”

*********

If Seijuurou were to write a story or a script, he certainly wouldn’t have written about a confession followed by laughter. But he would have written about the rest of the dinner where they shared food and small smiles and frequently brushed their fingers against each other. He would also add in the post-dinner walk, where Chihiro held his hand and grumbled when Seijuurou leaned in closer, only to tighten his hold on Seijuurou’s hand. And he would definitely add in the kiss that he pressed against Chihiro’s cheek before they parted.

He really couldn’t wait to see Chihiro again.

*********

Chihiro sighed as he cleared the dining table. He didn’t have the money or the planning for anything else for White Day except to invite Akashi over for dinner. Chihiro wouldn’t cook (he’d probably screw up), but it would be the first time that Akashi would visit his place. Chihiro wasn’t necessarily a slob, but he wasn’t used to having someone else in his space. So if books were most of his dining table on most days, it didn’t matter since he didn’t even need a table for eating. Tonight, though… He had also cleaned his bedroom, just in case…

*********

“Give me back my book,” Chihiro huffed.

Seijuurou was enjoying his time in Chihiro’s apartment, taking advantage of the fact that Chihiro hadn’t cleaned up everything. “Only if you say my name,” he replied, grinning.

“Akashi, this is stupid.” Chihiro gave him a pointed look.

“My name,” Seijuurou insisted. They had a stupid argument during dinner about names. Seijuurou maintained that since they were boyfriends, they should be using each other’s first names when alone, and he was going to win this argument.

“Fine, whatever. Seijuurou…”

Seijuurou shivered. Oh, that was…

“Seijuurou…”

Seijuurou pulled Chihiro down and kissed him hard.

*********

“Seijuurou!” Chihiro would have exclaimed if there wasn’t a tongue in his mouth. “Seijuurou!” he wanted to moan when Seijuurou’s hands crawled under his shirt and pinched at his skin. Instead he tugged at Seijuurou’s hair, he wrapped his legs around Seijuurou’s legs, and he pulled Seijuurou in closer.

“Seijuurou!” he did exclaim when Seijuurou’s mouth moved to his neck and began to nip at it, when Seijuurou’s hands moved downward to unbutton his pants.

At the end of the night his lips were bruised and his skin marked, but Chihiro still pulled Seijuurou in close and fell asleep contented.

*********

Seijuurou was looking at Chihiro from across the table, loving how Chihiro’s bedhead was almost as bad as Kuroko’s, loving Chihiro’s sloppy omelet. Had it really been three years of moments like this? He was ready to thank Chihiro but instead… “We should live together.”

“What?”

“Live with me.” As soon as the thought planted in his mind, Seijuurou wanted it with a burning passion. To see Chihiro every morning and every evening…

“Why?”

Seijuurou sighed. He wasn’t surprised that this too went over Chihiro’s head. He decided on the practical argument. “You can save money to use for books.”

*********

Chihiro frowned. He certainly would like more money to use for books or fan goods, but he didn’t quite have the time he used to have to enjoy these items. Still, saving money was good. Maybe he could retire sooner and then he could have all the time in the world to enjoy his stuff. Still, there had to be another reason why Seijuurou brought this up, right? “What’s the price?” he wondered.

“Price?” Seijuurou looked taken aback by Chihiro’s response. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Just be yourself, but with me.” Seijuurou looked away, eyes drooping. Chihiro realized his answer then.

“Okay.”

*********

It took some time to adjust to living with someone when you spent so much of your life alone, but despite the petty arguments and the bedroom doors shut to block Seijuurou out, living with Chihiro was worth it. Slowly these types of things happened less often. Seijuurou started to find some of Chihiro’s “sloppiness” endearing, realizing it was a sign he was comfortable. Chihiro started to accept Seijuurou’s need to know everything as purely caused by interest and not means of humiliation.

Most importantly, every morning and evening Seijuurou could look at Chihiro fondly.

**I love you so much.**

*********

Seijuurou was incredibly drunk, again, after his father’s company party. Chihiro put a hand on Seijuurou’s waist to steady him.

“Chihiro, be my wife,” Seijuurou whined into Chihiro’s shoulder.

Chihiro blushed. “That’s stupid. We went over this already. We’re both male.”

“You would look good wearing a cocktail dress,” Seijuurou argued, his hands wandering to grope Chihiro’s butt.

“No…” Chihiro groaned weakly.

“And I would have someone worth talking to at those parties.”

Chihiro sighed. “I’m not suffering for your sake.”

“You would look good,” Seijuurou replied before passing out.

Chihiro lifted Seijuurou up over his shoulder. Well, that’s that…

*********

Maybe it wasn’t the best time to be asking, but when Seijuurou’s fingers traced over Chihiro’s stomach the question came out unbidden. “Have you been working out?”

Chihiro shoved Seijuurou back, his face scowling. “Something wrong?” he asked sarcastically.

Seijuurou smiled sheepishly. “No, not at all.” He patted his own abdomen which was getting a little soft. Chihiro’s face softened. “I was just thinking we should play basketball together.”

Chihiro was silent for a long time. Seijuurou wondered if Chihiro was going to say no. He wouldn’t push it if so.

“Okay.”

Seijuurou smiled even harder. “Let’s go.”

“Later.”

“Okay.”

*********

It was almost their 5th anniversary, Chihiro realized as he cleared off their dinner plates. Chihiro was at the age where people were wondering whether he would get married. Surely Seijuurou was under even more pressure.

“Seijuurou.”

Seijuurou, lounging on the couch, looked up from his book. “Yes, Chihiro?”

“When will I be forced to meet your father?” Now that he thought about it, Chihiro wondered if Seijuurou’s father even knew about him. Chihiro’s parents had already “given up” on him long ago.

“Once I have won your heart,” Seijuurou replied with a cryptic smile.

Chihiro was confused. “You haven’t?”

*********

Seijuurou sighed. “Not completely. I will wait until I have total victory.”

“You’ve won more than enough,” Chihiro replied, chuckling. Seijuurou would shake his head but Chihiro would brush that off too. It would be easier to show Chihiro physically. He pulled Chihiro down onto the couch and claimed Chihiro’s lips in a bruising kiss.

**No I haven’t. I cannot bring him… I cannot risk… losing him…**

Yet every kiss was answered, every bite, every caress…

_Victory doesn’t come to those who just sit around._

That’s right. He would call his father tomorrow. It would be worth it, for Chihiro…


End file.
